Revenge
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Ellie is getting revenge on Sam and Cat, After Sam gets arrested, Cat is her next target
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ellie was wide awake on the couch as she woke up from a nightmare about Poober

~3 hours later~

Ellie just came back from the gym and went to Gwen and Ruby's apartment

Ruby asked, "Who is it?"

Ellie said, "It's Ellie"

Ruby asked, "Password?"

Ellie said, "Revenge on Sam and Cat"

Ruby opened the door and welcomed her in

~15 minutes later~

Gwen asked, "You ready for this?" as she gave Ellie a cup of coffee

Ellie said, "Yes, Let's get our revenge!" as she took a small sip from her coffee cup

Ruby asked, "You know the plan?" as she wanted to ensure everyone knew the plan

Ellie said, "Yep!" as she put down her coffee cup

~1 week later~

Sam asked, "Hey, Cat do you want some coffee?" as she took out some coffee beans from the upper shelf

Cat said, "No thank you I don't drink coffee"

Sam asked, "What's the time right now?" as she stared blankly at her broken watch

Cat looked at her watch and said, "8:10 p.m."

Sam asked, "Wanna go on a night ride on my motorcycle?" as she picked up her black helmet

Cat said, "Yep!" as she put on her put on her new red helmet

Sam sat down on her motorcycle with Cat and said, "Giddy up"

Cat asked in a concerned voice, "Don't you think you should lock the back door?"

Sam said, "Don't worry!"

Cat said in a mature tone, "Crime rates have touched the sky nowadays"

~5 minutes later~

Ellie walked in Sam and Cat's apartment and took some spray paint and a hammer

Ellie said, "I am so glad they did not lock the back door" as she smashed the TV with a sledge hammer

~1 minute later~

The 11 year old was done with smashing the whole apartment and went to hide in the abandoned closet that was close enough for her to hear and see her prey

~30 minutes later~

Sam and Cat just came home from the ride and came inside the house.

Cat was extremely shocked

Sam said, "I THINK SOMEONE BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE!"

Cat said, "YOU THINK!" as she pointed at the smashed furniture, TV, fridge, and even the walls

Sam asked, "What does that say?" as she pointed to a graffiti skull on the wall with writing from spray paint on it

Cat said, "It says _Estaré de vuelta"_

Sam asked, "What does that mean Spanish geek?" as she was a D average student in Spanish

Cat said, "It means _I will be back_!"

Sam said, "I'll call the cops!" as she held her phone

Cat asked in a concerned voice, "Shouldn't you be be afraid they might arrest you?"

Sam said, "Fine I will hide in the abandoned closet while the police is here" as she ran towards it

A mysterious voice said, "You don't have to!"

Sam and Cat were in shock

The mysterious cop handcuffed Sam

Sam asked, "Hey, what gives?" as she tried to bite off the handcuffs

The mysterious voice said, "I'm from the California Police Department, Someone called me and told me you were here"

Sam asked, "So what?"

The officer said, "You are under arrest and I'm taking you to jail"

Cat asked, "Why?"

The officer said, "No questions!"

Sam said, "Ok"

Cat said, "Sam get the buttersock and whack him in the fancy man..."

Sam interrupted, "No, take me officer!" after seeing the handgun as she slowly walked to the police car

The police officer said, "Now that is good citizenship"

Cat said in a serious tone, "Listen I am going to count till 3 and you will let go of Sam"

The police officer asked, "What will you do if I don't?"

Cat said, "If you don't let go of her I will call the police"

The police officer ignored Cat and pulled Sam towards the car

Cat started to run towards the door but the officer slapped it shut in her face

Cat held her head in pain and said, "Open this door!"

Cat said, "I think he stole my house keys and locked this and the back door somehow!, I might seriously hurt myself if I try to ram through the window"

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~3 hours later~

Cat was walking around the living room, waiting anxiously for a call from Sam

Cat was getting extremely worried about why did Sam get arrested

Cat's phone started ringing, she picked up

Cat said, "Hello"

Sam said, "Yeah, it's me Sam!"

Cat asked nervously, "Sam why did that officer arrest you?"

Sam said, "I ran over a stop sign and they convicted me of parking my motorcycle in a handicapped only space so I have to spend 16 days in prison"

Cat asked, "Why would you park over there you idiot?"

Sam said, "I did not park my motorcycle in a handicapped place!"

Cat asked, "Are you telling me that your motorcycle just drove itself over there in that spot?" as Sam was making no sense to her

Sam said, "I think someone has tricked them into believing I did this"

Cat asked, "Just tell the police that" as if it was the best idea

Sam said, "Cat, they don't believe in criminals"

Cat asked, "Why not?"

Sam said in simple words, "People with criminal records are though to be dishonest people"

Cat asked, "How much is the bail?"

Sam said, "$650 but I can stay here for 16 days to avoid paying!"

Cat asked, "Are you insane?" as she started to get worried

Sam said, "Cat it's only 16 days!" as she wanted to confirm it was Ok

Cat asked, "Aren't you going to help me find out who smashed our apartment?!"

Sam suddenly couldn't call her.

Sam asked, "What?"

The pay-phone automatic voice service said, "Your time has expired, for 5 minutes of talking please deposit $.25"

Sam said, "Dangit, I shouldn't had gone to the gumball machine yesterday!"

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cat ran to the pineapple safe and said, "I can't let Sam rot in there!"

Ellie suddenly opened the closet door a little

Cat asked in a loud and scared voice, "Who's there?" as she turned around

Ellie stealthily came from behind the kitchen counter and hit Cat in the head with a fire extinguisher

The red head fell on the kitchen floor in a flash and held her head as her blood rushed out of it

Ellie was wearing a paper back on her head to protect her identity

Cat asked in a light voice, "Who are you?" as she tried to cover her bleeding head

Ellie disguised her voice to sound manly and said, "I am your greatest enemy!"

Cat asked, "What do you want me?"

Ellie said, "I already did my job, now it's your turn!"

Cat said, "Wait, you did this to Sam!"

Ellie said, "Yes, that's me!"

Cat said, "I hope you die you son of a.."

Ellie suddenly took a black pan and smashed Cat in the head with it

Cat said in a light headed voice, "Bitch!" and passed out

Ellie bent down and forcefully made Cat swallow some pills to make sure she did not wake up during their plan

~5 minutes later~

Ellie waited anxiously till the door opened

Gwen asked, "Is the job done yet?"

Ellie said, "Yes, take a look"

Gwen asked Ellie, "What pills were they?"

Ellie replied, "Low sugar pills"

Ruby said, "Let's check her pulse" as she wrapped two fingers next to Cat's skinny neck

Ellie asked, "Any pulse?"

Ruby said, "Yep she has a faint pulse"

Gwen said, "Let's get to business!"

Elie said, "I will get the garbage bag!" as she ran outside the door

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~16 days later~

Sam finally got out of jail and drove her motorcycle home

Sam looked more awful than usual, her hair was longer and oily and she needed to take a shower due to the stinky prison cell

Sam knocked on the door but got no answer

Sam said, "I think she is at school or something"

Sam took out a hair clip and said, "Please work!"

~15 minutes later~

Sam managed to open the door but saw no one inside

~7 hours later~

Sam was getting really impatient and had called Cat 57 times in a row

Sam noticed some blood on the ground and said, "That's Cat blood!" as she observed some blood on the floor, a bent pan, a fire extinguisher, and a broken PearPhone

~5 minutes later~

Sam finally tried to piece together what had happened and said, "I think someone hit Cat from that bloody fire extinguisher and she fainted" as she noticed footprints on the kitchen tiles

Sam stormed out and went to look for Cat

T.B.C


	5. Butt On Fire

Chapter 5

Sam went to Kim's house

Sam knocked on the door so hard she nearly broke it and realized that she got no answer

Sam knocked again and again and was getting really impatient

Sam picked her lock with a hairclip and opened the door

Kim screamed "AAAAH!" as she tried to cover herself with a blue towel

Sam said, "Kim relax it's just me" as she tried to calm the 9 year old

Kim said, "Next time don't break in my house while I'm changing" as she kept hold of her towel

Sam looked at her face and asked, "Why is there a bandage on your nose?"

Kim looked at her and said, "I broke it"

Sam said, "Oh ok" in relief

Kim asked, "What do you want from me Sam?"

Sam remembered her purpose and said, "Have you seen Cat anywhere during the past 16 days?"

Kim felt confused and asked, "No, why are you asking?"

Sam said, "You do not need to worry about it" as she didn't want to make Kim scared

Sam said, "Have you seen anyone go into our house?"

Kim asked, "Like whom, could you be more specific?"

Sam tried to find an answer and said, "Anyone we might had babysit in the past"

Kim remembered and said, "I think you mean Gwen and Ruby from my school"

Sam asked in hope, "Did you see them?"

Kim said, "Yes I have seen Gwen and Ruby along with Ellie"

Sam asked, "Can you give me a little more detail?"

Kim said, "Ok"

~Flashback, 16 days earlier~

Kim was walking down the street with an ice cream in her hand when she saw The Twins and Ellie carry a human sized garage bag outside of Sam and Cat's house

Kim walked up to them and asked , "What are you doing?"

Ellie came up with a quick excuse and said, "Well we are doing community service hours for school by helping Cat clean out the house"

Kim felt concerned and said, "I think I should help Cat too!"

Ellie rejected by saying, "No you won't!"

Kim whined by saying, "But I want to!"

Ellie said in a rude manner, "You two take out the trash while I take out her!"

Kim felt overconfident and asked sarcastically, "What are you going to do, murder me?"

Ellie said, "I will do this!" as she snatched Kim's ice cream and rubbed it in the 10 year olds face

Kim asked, "Where the hell is everything you idiot?" as she tried to clean her face rapidly with her small hands

Ellie said, "No one has ever called me an idiot!" as she pulled down Kim's pants

Kim tried to cover her butt and asked in horror, "What the heck are you doing?"

Ellie pulled up her panties and gave her an atomic wedgie

Kim screamed, "Let me go!" as she shook rapidly

Ellie asked, "What makes you think I am easy forgiving?" as she pulled harder on her blue panties

Kim said in pain, "Please stop" as she covered her crotch

Ellie was looking at Kim in her most vulnerable form and said, "You know I was in kung fu classes"

Kim gulped and said, "That's not a good sign"

Ellie grabbed her nose and twisted it before she heard a satisfying cracking sound

~End of flashback~

Sam asked, "What did she do to you?"

Kim said, "She twisted and broke my nose which caused me to split my pants by accident!"

Sam tried to control her laughter at the thought of her splitting her pants and said, "Thank you for the info"

Kim said, "Come anytime I'm not butt naked wearing a towel" as Sam exit from the door

~5 minutes later~

Sam ran to Ellie's house at the speed of light

She reached her house from the front but it was locked

Ellie looked through the peep hole and stood still

Sam asked, "Is someone there?" as she started to kick the door with her black boots as she heard moving of furniture

Sam knew something was fishy as she was sure there was a table in front of the door and broke the enormous glass window from the back and came in

Ellie asked in a scared voice, "HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY GLASS DOOR!"

Sam started to march towards Ellie

Ellie started to walk backwards as Sam's face had the look of anger and revenge

Ellie asked, "Wait, what do you want?"

Sam said, "I want answers missy!" as she grabbed Ellie and pulled her in her lap while sitting on the sofa

Ellie screamed, "LET ME GO!"

Sam asked, "Where is Cat?!"

Ellie said, "I DON'T KNOW!"

Sam ripped off Ellie's skirt

Ellie screamed, "Hey that cost me $18" as she tried to cover her bare underwear

Sam asked in anger, "Where the hell is Cat?"

Ellie screamed, "Shut up I don't know where that stupid air-head of yours is right now!" as she tried to get out of Sam's lap

Sam said, "Suit yourself" as she raised her hand in the air and spanked her butt still covered by white panties

Ellie screamed, "OW!"

Sam asked, "Where did you guys take that garbage bag with Cat in it?"

Ellie asked, "What garbage bag are you talking about?"

Sam was getting really mad and lit a lighter on fire and put it on the back of Ellie's underwear

Ellie screamed extremely loud

Sam said, "I'm in no mood for games! Tell me where Cat is or say your butt goodbye!"

Ellie said, "Ok.. Ok.. I'll tell you everything!"

Sam took a water hose and sprayed water on Ellie's backside

Sam said, "FYI I set the lighter on low so your butt is safe"

Ellie said, "That's a relief"

Sam said, "Tell me everything!"

Ellie asked, "Tell you what?"

Sam spanked her again on her butt which was covered by blackened underwear with huge holes in them which revealed her entire globes

Ellie said while crying, "Stop!" as she covered her bottom

Sam said, "TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!"

Ellie said, "Ok, we tied her upside down in the abandoned mall"

Sam asked, "Who doesn't go to a mall?"

Ellie said, "Many believe it's haunted for 25 years now!"

Sam said, "Thank you!" but handcuffed her to a table and left

~5 minutes later~

Gwen and Ruby walked up to Ellie

Gwen asked, "Could you turn around?"

Ellie turned around

Ruby said, "Wow she burned it real bad!"

Ellie said, "GET ME OUT OF THIS!"

Ruby said, "We won't!"

Ellie said, "You have to!"

Gwen picked up some pills and forced them into Ellie's mouth

~5 minutes later~

Gwen said, "Let's tie here up with Cat!"

Ruby said, "Let's do that cause she is a traitor!"

Gwen looked at her burned underwear and said, "I wish we could give her a change"

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cat finally regained her consciousness after 16 days

Her hair was so oily that her hair dye melted off, she was sweating a lot, her throat was extremely dry, she felt very weak, and had to go to the bathroom really bad.

Cat said in a weak voice, "Hello?!, anyone here?"

Cat felt extremely dizzy as she still could not understand why everything looked upside down

Gwen and Ruby stepped in the room

Gwen said, "The kitty is awake!" while ringing a bell

Cat asked, "Where am I?" in a calm manner despite hanging upside down

Ruby said, "You are in an abandoned mall!" as she pointed to the parking lot through the windows

Cat asked, "How long?!"

Ruby said, "You were in a coma for 16 days!"

Cat asked, "Why did you tie me upside down?"

Gwen said, "To put all the blood in your head which makes people dizzy and eventually kill you!"

Cat asked, "Where is Sam?" as she tried to untie her foot from the rope

Ruby said, "Stop worrying about her!"

Cat asked, "Who's in the garbage bag you are carrying?"

Gwen said, "An unconscious Ellie" as they started to tie her up like Cat

Cat asked, "What happened to her underwear?" as she glanced at Kim's bottom

Ruby said, "Sam burned it" as if it was obvious

Cat asked, "Ok you guys, What do you want from me?" as she found no way to negotiate

Gwen said, "We want nothing but only want to see your suffer!"

Ruby took a hose and sprayed extremely cold water on Cat

Cat was shivering and asked, "How *sneeze* cold is *sneeze* this?" as she hugged herself really tight

Ruby said, "10 Degrees Fahrenheit"

Gwen just came running from downstairs and said, "SAM IS COMING, I JUST TRACKED HER PHONE AND SHE IS 12 MILES AWAY!"

Cat said, "Yay!"

Ruby sprayed cold water on Cat again

Cat asked, "How *sneeze* much was *sneeze* that?"

Ruby said, "7, Gwen you lock the doors and stay downstairs while I keep an eye on them?"

T.B.C


	7. The Mall

Chapter 7

Sam was driving her motorcycle extremely fast towards The Abandoned Mall, even if it meant breaking the speed limit

Sam had to stop when she saw a crowd gathering in front of her

Sam stepped off her motorcycle and asked, "What happened?"

One guy said, "This man is bleeding really badly and we have to take him to a hospital but we have been waiting for an ambulance for 30 minutes"

Sam thought, "This guy is dying but Cat is also in danger but this guy looks in much more danger, I have to help him!"

Sam said, "I'll take him!" as she picked up the unconscious corpse

Another guy asked, "You sure?" as he helped her tie the body to her motorcycle

Sam said, "I'm sure!" as she picked up the guy

Sam has to take the guy to the hospital by driving back 5 miles

~Mall~

Ruby said, "I can track her phone and she looks like she is going away!" in joy

Cat asked, "Why?"

Ruby said, "A guy got hit on the road and you taught her to help people but she does not realize he is a hired assassin!"

Cat said, "444!" even though she was weak in Japanese

Ruby held a knife and cut off the ends of Cat's skinny jeans and turned them into shorts and sprayed cold water on her

Cat asked, "Why *sneeze* did you *sneeze* do that?!" as she covered her exposed legs

Ruby said, "To make you feel colder and never say that number to me as this is not Japan!"

Cat said, "You do know that Sam will kick your butts!"

Ruby turned on a fan which directed extremely cold winds towards Cat

Ruby called down, "Gwen come back up!"

Gwen came back up and said, "I think it's time we wake up Ellie!"

~Sam~

Sam was driving towards the hospital with the man strapped to the back when he woke up and held a gun

Sam asked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" as she tried to grab the man's Raffica Pistol

The man said, "DRIVE AWAY FROM THE ABANDONED MALL OR I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE GUTS!"

Sam said, "I'LL NEVER DO THAT YOU BASTARD!" as she tried to push the man off the motorcycle

The man said, "IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME THEN I'LL TELL THEM TO TORTURE YOUR FRIEND EVEN MORE!"

Sam said in shock, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TORTURE HER!"

The man said, "DRIVE WOMAN,P!" as he pointed the pistol on Sam's head

Sam threw a punch at the man but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her off her motorcycle

Sam fell in the grass and landed on a sharp stone which gave her a huge cut on her arm

Sam got up and screamed, "HEY, THAT'S MY MOTORCYCLE!" but it was too late when the man was too far to be seen

Sam said, "I THINK I SEE THE MALL NOT TOO FAR AWAY! I THINK THIS GRASSY AREA LEEDS TO A SHORTCUT!"

~30 minutes later~

Gwen and Ruby were both downstairs guarding the door

Upstairs Ellie asked Cat, "They did the same thing they did to you?" as she held her head in pain

Cat said, "Yep we both got sprayed by cold water, and they cut my jeans!"

Ellie said, "I don't have anything below except for burned underwear!" as she covered her exposed butt

Cat said, "We have to find a way out of here!" as she tried to bite the rope

Ellie said, "You could use your nail filer!"

Cat said, "Oh Yeah!" as she took it out of her bra

Ellie said, "Talk lower"

Cat said, "Sorry about what Sam did to you" as she tried to get forgiveness

Ellie said, "Sam should apologise instead of you" and looked at Cat and asked, "Why do you put random junk in your bra"

Cat said, "It makes my boobs look larger"

Ellie whispered to herself, "It is definitely not working"

Cat said, "So we are like 25 feet in the air and one of us might get hurt if we fall!"

Ellie said, "We have to do it!"

Cat started to cut her rope and fell down on her leg

Cat screamed, "Ow, Someone help!" as she held her knee in pain

Ellie asked, "I just heard something crack! Are you Ok?" as she wanted to make sure she was Ok

Cat said, "I think I fractured my leg! Ellie you have your nail filer?"

Ellie said, "No but I think I can bite it off from my teeth!"

~5 minutes later~

Ellie fell down but was not injured

Cat asked, "How are you not injured?"

Ellie said, "I know the proper landing technique!" as she fixed her hair

Cat said, "Ellie could you check the stores to see if they have a handicapped wheelchair or something like that for me and please get some pants for yourself"

Ellie said, "Ok" as she walked towards the exit door

Cat said, "Be careful of Gwen and Ruby!"

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cat lifelessly lay on the floor while trying to control the pain from her broken leg

Cat said, "I have to call Sam or someone!"

Cat saw a telephone on a table and tried to grab it but couldn't get up

~Sam~

Sam was right in the parking lot and saw a fire exit and went through it

Ellie said, "What are you doing here?" in shock and relief

Sam asked, "Where is Cat?"

Ellie said, "Upstairs in the abandoned movie hall" as she pointed to the top floor

Sam asked, "How is she?"

Ellie said, "She broke her leg and I have to look for a mobility device for her"

Sam said, "You look downstairs while I look upstairs"

Ellie said, "Ok be careful"

Sam tried to go upstairs but the stairs had collapsed and the fire exit was stuck

Sam said, "Ellie do you mind going to the elevator mantainence room?"

Ellie said, "I think it is on"

Sam said , "Ok" as she walked into the elevator

Ellie walked into a huge store and saw an electric scooter for Cat

~Cat~

Cat was getting real impatient and said, "I bet I can use that piece of wood as a walking stick" as she crawled towards it

Gwen said, "You don't have to!"

Cat said, "Oh Yes I will!"

Gwen kicked Cat in the leg

Cat screamed in pain

Gwen said, "I heard broken legs hurt a lot"

Cat asked, "I need to ask you something?"

Gwen bent down and suddenly Cat threw some pepper into her eyes

Gwen fell down and Cat took a fire extinguisher within her area and pointed and sprayed it at her

Cat said, "I think she fainted" as she got up with a piece of wood acting as a walking stick.

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cat kept walking with her walking stick and screamed, "Sam!, where are you?"

Sam screamed, "Cat!"

Cat said, "Sam!, come here!"

Sam started to run towards Cat and gave her a hug

Sam asked, "What happened? You look awful!"

Cat asked, "What do you mean awful?"

Sam said, "Your hair is half- brown, you smell like pee, and you are shivering cold!"

Cat said, "My dye melted off, I think I wet my pants, and they sprayed freezing water at me!"

Sam said, "You should change or you might get an infection!"

Cat said, "Could you give me a lift to the clothes store?"

Ellie ran in between and said, "Cat!, I got this for you!" as she held the electric scooter

Sam said, "Nice, Cat sit on it"

Cat sat on it and asked, "Where do I get clothes from?"

Ellie said, "I got new pants from that shop nearby"

Cat followed Ellie while sitting on her scooter

~10 minutes later~

Cat got out with her new pants on her electric scooter

Cat said, "These are so tight!"

Ellie said, "It is!"

Cat asked, "Does this make my butt look big?"

Ellie said, "Yes"

Sam said, "Now let's get out of here!"

Ellie said, "Cat be careful your scooter might alert them!"

~Security Room~

Gwen and Ruby were looking at the security camera screen to try to catch the three of them

Ruby said, "Where do you think they are?"

Gwen said, "I don't know"

Ruby screamed, "I see them!"

Gwen asked, "Where!"

Ruby said, "In the hallway of the 1st floor, they are going towards the exit!"

Gwen said, "Let's go get them!"

Ruby said, "Activate Plan Hot!"

Gwen poured some gun powder towards the exit from above and threw a flare

~Hallway~

Sam screamed, "STAY AWAY THE EXIT IS ON FIRE!"

Cat said, "That's the only entrance and exit!"

Ellie screamed, "We are surrounded by fire!"

Sam screamed, "Cat, get off that electric scooter it's going to catch on fire!"

Cat said, "I can't move then!"

Sam said, "I'll carry you"

Ellie screamed, "We are going to die!"

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam looked at a huge hole under them and screamed, "Jump!"

Ellie stared at her and screamed, "I'm afraid of heights!"

Sam eventually jumped down the hole with Cat on her back

Cat stared at Ellie from the bottom and screamed, "Jump, I'll catch you!"

Ellie stared down at her and asked her, "How can I trust you, you set my butt on fire?"

Cat stared at her and screamed, "Jump!"

Ellie took the Leap of Faith and felt herself being caught by Sam

Sam stared at Ellie and told her, "See, I caught you"

Ellie tried to get down while screaming, "Stop touching my butt!"

Cat pointed to a manhole and said, "I think we can escape through the sewers!"

Sam looked at the sewers and said, "I guess that's the only way" as she offered her roommate a foldable wheelchair

~2 hours later~

Ellie was walking and asked, "Cat, are we there yet?"

Cat looked at her GPS and said, "We are there in 5 minutes"

Sam stared at Cat's phone and asked her, "I thought you left your phone at home"

Cat looked at her and said, "I just remembered it was in my bra"

Ellie stared at Sam and told her, "She says these things make her breasts bigger"

Sam examined Cat's chest and told her, "It is definitely not working"

~5 minutes later~

Ellie was on the top of the ladder and said, "I think I can open this" as she slid the lid off

Ellie suddenly stopped sliding the lid and said, "Oh crap, it's the twins"

Cat stared at Ellie and asked, "Do they see us?"

Ellie looked above and told her, "No, they can't"

Sam looked at her watch and told her, "Let's just wait for them to go"

~25 minutes later~

Ellie gave Sam and Cat a thumbs up as she reopened the lid

~1 hour later~

Sam and Cat were finally home

Sam looked outside the window and said, "Good thing she arrived home safe"

Cat looked at the destroyed house and asked, "What are we going to do with this mess?"

Sam looked at her and said "I have no idea"

Cat stared at stuff from the mailbox and told her, "I think we can get 90% off at the furniture store for Black Friday" as she showed her the pamphlet

THE END


End file.
